Elastic heart
by Kathexia-Castiel156
Summary: Dean sauverait Castiel coute que coute.. ! SPOILERS SAISON 9 !


**_Hello!_**

_**! ! ATTENTION SPOILERS SAISON 9 ! !**_

**_Alors je tiens a dire que cette idée ne vient pas de moi j'ai eu l'idée d'écrire en voyant un statut de Barjy sur facebook , donc rendons lui ce qu'il lui appartient.. Maintenant je pense que Castiel est bien la Colette de Dean et c'est bien cela qui me fait peur pour cette fin de saison.._**

**_Tout ce que j'ai a vous c'est lisez jusqu'au bout!_**

**_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_**

**_On se retrouve en bas :)_**

* * *

Dean n'avait jamais senti une telle puissance en lui. Ses veines pulsaient furieusement dans son bras droit , contente d'enfin retrouvé la lame. Il mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'aimait pas cette sensation. Il se sentait tellement fort , virile , totalement invisible.

Il pouvait exterminer n'importe quelle espèce avec la première lame. Il avait peu à peu à l'apprivoiser et à garder le minimum de contrôle sur la marque. Lorsque Castiel l'avait appelé parce qu'il avait besoin d'aide , Dean ne s'était pas posé plus de questions.

Castiel lui avait révélé ou reposait la lame et il avait trouvé assez facilement , pouvait-il dire qu'il était satisfait que la lame semblait l'attendre? Il l'avait prise en main et elle l'avait tout de suite reconnue.

Sa main s'était crispée autour d'elle , l'entourant de toute sa force. Il tremblait un peu et ferma les yeux devant la foule de sentiments qui le percutèrent. Il devait garder le contrôle , Castiel avait besoin de lui.

Il n'avait rien dit à Sammy et s'était à la recherche de son protecteur. L'aîné avait rapidement trouvé le cabanon ou se trouvait son ange gardien. Il l'élimina facilement les quelques démons qui montaient la garde.

Il défonça la porte et fut soulagé de trouver Castiel. L'ange se retourna vers lui. Dean s'apprêtait à lui sourire lorsque Castiel eut un mauvais rictus. Le regard d'habitude si chaleureux de son ange était d'une froideur. Dean frissonna , inquiet.

\- Cas , ça va?

Castiel rit d'un rire jaune qui fit trembler son protégé. La tête en arrière , il se moquait clairement du descendant de Cain. Il s'arrêta au bout de quelques minutes et regarda le chasseur , en s'exclamant théâtralement.

\- Dean , quel joie de te revoir!

\- Quoi mais.. dit-il perdu.

Le sourire mauvais de Castiel le narguant.

\- Je te pensais plus perspicace.. J'ai du me tromper..

\- Qui êtes vous? Laissez Cas tranquille! grogna-t-il.

Il sentait la colère monter en lui comme si elle allait exploser , il souffla pour se calmer. Castiel était en danger et avait besoin de lui , ce n'était pas le moment de craquer.

\- Je dois avouer que je suis déçu... dit-il d'une fausse tristesse. Nous t'attendions.

\- Ou est Castiel!? se fâcha-t-il.

\- Bien je dirais , en tout cas il ne sait pas se taire.. Je ne m'entends même plus parler.. râla-t-il. Je suis content de te voir Dean , tu es en forme à ce que je vois.

\- J'irais encore mieux quand je t'aurais pété la gueule! dit-il d'un voix rauque.

\- Quel impolitesse! s'offusqua-t-il. Je pensais qu'il y avait un feeling entre nous.. Enfin je peux comprendre ta colère j'ai voulu te prendre ton frère..

Dean fronça les sourcils. Non ce n'était pas possible!?

\- Mais j'avoue que je me suis trompée sur ton compte , je pensais que tu étais le gentil de l'histoire.. Tu sais comme Michel le gentil fils à papa mais en fait c'est toi qu'il me faut.. Tu es le petit démon de la famille... ricana-t-il.

\- Lucifer... réalisa-t-il.

Il reçut la confirmation lorsque ce salopard hochant la tête , les yeux de Castiel le sondant.

\- Bon sang qu'est ce que j'ai perdu mon temps à vouloir attraper le mauvais frère! se désola-t-il. Il faut dire que ce n'était pas comme cela que c'était censé se passer.. Mais dans un sens c'est logique tu es lié à Caïn et vous deux vous vous ressemblez tellement... J'ai été naïf de prendre les textes sacrés à la lettre et puis les Winchesters sont pleins de surprises.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as fait de Cas!? s'énerva-t-il.

La marque pulsait dans son bras. Il résista contre son pouvoir et se concentra sur le monstre qui lui faisait face.

\- Oh mais rien du tout c'est lui qui est venu à moi... Il m'a fait sortir de ma cage et me voila dans son vaisseau.. On est un peu serré mais je l'aime bien ce corps et je ne suis pas le seul n'est ce pas!? se moqua-t-il.

Dean se crispa. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants et souffla. Il ne devait pas craquer maintenant , Castiel était en vie dans ce corps.

\- Je dois avouer qu'il a du charme ce Jimmy.. dit-il en renouant la cravate de son hôte.

Dean s'avança de quelques pas. Il avait tellement de mal à regarder ce bâtard dans les yeux surtout qu'il voyait le visage de Castiel.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux Lucifer!?

\- Toi! Je veux que nous reprenions ce qui nous est du.. Toi avec une telle puissance et moi nous allons diriger l'enfer.. se réjouit-il.

\- Je ne te servirais jamais! cracha-t-il.

\- Mais qui a dit que tu serais à mon service! Bien sur que non tu seras aux commandes avec moi! On va éjecter ce démon de mon trône et nous allons les faire payer pour tout ce qu'ils ont fait! se vanta-t-il.

Lucifer s'approcha un peu plus de lui et Dean se retrouva face aux yeux de son ange gardien. L'ange déchu avait le regard triste , Dean fronça les sourcils. Lucifer ne semblait avoir aucun contrôle sur cette partie du corps , Dean frissonna en sentant la présence de Castiel.

Que devait-il faire? Devait-il accepter ou refuser? Il se perdit dans le regard bleuté de son vis à vis et prit sa décision.

\- Non... Je refuse! dit-il avec quelques hésitations.

\- Quoi , comment ça!? s'étonna Lucifer avec colère.

\- Je ne te suivrais pas!

\- Bien.

Dean sursauta en entendant un cri percé la pièce , le cri de Castiel. Il hurlait de douleur , son corps se contorsionnant sous les assauts de l'ange déchu.

\- Arrête! paniqua Dean.

\- Tu as fait ton choix Dean , j'ai le mien! Tu ne me donnes pas ce que je veux et bien moi non plus!.

Castiel se tenait le ventre , perçant le silence d'un cri horrifiant.

\- Laisse le tranquille! hurla-t-il désespérément .

\- Tu aurais pu éviter tout cela Dean!

Dean regardait la scène avec horreur. Alors qu'une lumière blanche sortait de Castiel , il ne contrôla pas la lame. Elle s'enfonça d'elle même dans le corps de Castiel. Il comprit son geste en voyant qu'il avait retrouvé son ange.

Il abaissa le regard et sortit la première lame de son corps et la laissa tomber par terre. Elle sembla peser une tonne quand elle tomba par terre et fit un bruit énorme en atterrissant sur le sol.

Castiel se laissa tomber , Dean le tenant contre lui.

\- Cas... non...je

Castiel le regardait silencieux.

\- Je voulais pas te faire du mal.. Cas... Je suis désolé... pleura-t-il.

\- Dean..

\- Je t'en prie.. Me laisse pas tout seul Cas...

Les larmes perlaient ces joues. Il venait de poignarder l'un des personnes les plus importantes dans sa vie et il ne savait rien faire pour le sauver.

\- Dean... Je... Je t'aime.. Je t'ai toujours aimé... dit-il dans un souffle.

\- Cas.. Je suis désolé.. Je t'aime aussi , tellement et je...

Il se tut lorsque Castiel posa sa main sur sa joue. Il effaça une larme et lui sourit doucement. Dean paniqua lorsqu'il vit une lumière blanche passer dans sa pupille et Castiel s'amollir dans ces bras.

\- Non Cas.. reste avec moi! cria-t-il.

Dean le serra contre lui , réfugiant sa tête contre son cou. Il ne réagit pas lorsqu'on lui secoua l'épaule. Le contact se fit plus ferme et il se sentit revenir.

Il se releva la respiration saccadée , dégoulinant de transpiration. Il était dans son lit au bunker , Sam à ses cotés visiblement très inquiet. Sam n'avait pas pu se résoudre à le laisser tranquille cette fois. Par alors qu'il pleurait et criait le nom de leur ami.

\- Ou est Cas? paniqua son aîné.

\- Dans la bibibl..

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase , son frère venait de quitter la pièce précipitamment. Dean se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers la bibliothèque , s'époumonant en criant le nom de son ange. Il finit par le trouver , Castiel se releva en l'entendant arriver.

\- Dean? interrogea-t-il.

Dean ne répondit pas et le prit dans ces bras. Il le serra tellement fort qu'il aurait pu l'étouffer , Castiel sentant sa détresse lui rendit son étreinte. Dean se mit à trembler dans ces bras.

\- Dean , tout va bien?

Dean s'éloigna de lui et lui prit la bouche rapidement. Il l'embrassa tout en ne le lâchant pas , il avait besoin de se rassurer de savoir qu'il était bien la. Castiel répondit à sa fougue et passa sa main sur sa nuque.

Ils s'embrasèrent pendant de longues minutes avant que Dean ne se recule. Il encercla son ange gardien de ses bras et réfugia sa tête dans son cou. Les paroles de Cain résonnant dans sa tête " Colette m'aimait sans condition , elle savait ce que j'étais , ce que j'avais fait.."

Castiel était sa Colette. Son cauchemar l'avait terrifié , il ne pouvait pas perdre Castiel! Castiel sembla comprendre sa détresse , il le serra contre lui tout en le rassurant avec une voix douce.

\- Tout va bien Dean , je suis la..

Sam les observa en souriant tristement. Il s'esclipsa doucement de la pièce laissant son frère et l'ange seuls.

* * *

**_ Voila , j'espère que cela vous a plu?_**

**_A bientôt! _**


End file.
